It's All In The Chase
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: Bella was innocent and sweet. Reid is a player and he has never been a one woman man. Will Bella change this playboy forever? And could the return of an old....friend threaten the Covenant once again? ReidOC
1. Welcome To Spencer

**A/N: Just edited most of this story added a few little things and changed some mistakes.**

Reid's P.O.V.

Something was going to happen today I could feel it in the air, now I'm not one to believe in fate and all that shit, but sometimes you just knew something was going to happen that would change everything, I just didn't know what the fuck that was. I had always been the one that didn't really fit in, even in the Covenant, though I've always had Tyler, Pogue and even Caleb to back me up and help me if something ever went down. I never really knew what it was like to be in love like Pogue and Kate. I've never been smart like Tyler, kind like Caleb, I was simple Reid, the screw up but I wanted to be something more, someone special and not just special because of my power, but just because I'm me, maybe today would be the say I finally was going to be someone special because of more then my power. I through down my cigarette and ground it out with the heal of my skate shoe, as I saw Caleb, Tyler and Pogue pull up to Spencer and get out of there car. I walked down the steps to met them, letting the thoughts I had been having be forgotten. 

"Hey." I called out to my friends, brothers really.

"Hey Reid," I heard Tyler greet me, as the others murmured a hello.

"Baby Boy." I greet him with a nod, and fall into step with them as we enter Spencer going to our English class.

We all walked in and took our respective seats. I sat beside Tyler, Caleb sat alone and Pogue sat with Kate. Caleb hadn't really been the same since Sarah left right after the thing with Chase, in my opinion that girl was a major bitch for leaving. The class slowly began to file in and this girl caught my eye, she was taller than most girls and very thin, she lacked the assets I usually looked for big breasts and a nice round firm ass, but there was something about this girl. Her long, brown hair that stopped just above her hips, her emerald green that where extremely noticeable and her white, creamy, porcelain, skin. My eyes followed her as she walked over to Prof. Lewis and handed his a piece of blue paper, she smiled brightly saying something 'what?' I don't know.

End of Reid's P.O.V.

The Prof looked around the class room. "Ah, yes, beside Mr. Danvers." His voice was loud as he pointed to Caleb.

She nodded and walked up the steps and over to where Caleb sat.

"Hello." She said softly as she sat down.

Caleb flashed her a kind smile. "Hey, I'm Caleb." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but most people just call me Bella." She told him, stammering slight and blushing as she ended feeling a little shy around the gorgeous man.

The final bell rang and the Prof began to speak. "Hello, I trust you all had a good weekend." There were mummers of agreement through the class room. "We have a new student joining us from New England, Miss Isabella Harris." The Prof announced and Bella turned bright pink. "I hope you will all treat her well and help her get around Spencer." He said and began to delve into that days lesson.

As the class ended and the students began to file out Bella was almost out the door when someone began to walk beside her.

"You know I could treat you very well." Aaron told her with a leer.

She didn't truly grasp all of what he was implying but she knew it was not something she wanted. "No thank you. Please, just leave me alone." She asked meekly.

Aaron wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now, would I want to do that?" He asked smirking, as she squirmed under his touch.

The Sons of Ipswitch had been watching the whole encounter and decided to step in and save the new girl from the horrible experience of meeting Aaron.

"I don't think she wants you Aaron." Caleb stated making their presents known to the pair.

Aaron fists clenched as he looked up and saw the four of them. "Fuck off posers."

Bella looked from to Aaron to the boy she knew as Caleb, along with three other boys, the one with blond hair and ocean blue eyes, was the one that stood out most in her mind. She ducked out from under Aaron's arm and shot him the best glare she could.

"Thanks." She said softly to the Caleb and the others, before darting down the hall away from them.

Aaron stared off after her for a moment before turning to the 'Losers of Ipswitch' as he called them. "Why the hell can't you mind your own fucking business?" He asked angrily.

"What can we say, we love pissing you off!" Reid said with a laugh.

"Just stay way from the new girl, she's mine." He spat before storming off.

The warning bell rang and the sons cursed.

"Damn it, I have got to go my class is on the other side of the school. Later!" Tyler said as he left the guys.

Reid's P.O.V.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly, I had not had any other classes with Isabella but for some strange reason I had not been able to get her off of my mind. I hadn't even spoken to her and she's already under my fucking skin and I hate it. The only way I can think to get her out of my mind is to sleep with her, get her out of my system for good. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Caleb standing behind me.

"Hey man."

"What's up with you today?" He asked. "You've been spacing out all day."

"It's nothing." I tell him, with a shrug.

"That's shit and you and I both know it is." He retorted.

'Saint Caleb' always in my business at least when Sarah was here he backed off and focused on Sarah. "Fuck, Caleb, just let it go." I yell.

Caleb looked a little taken back by my out burst. "Ok, man. The guys just wanted to know it you were planning on coming to Nicky's tonight."

"Ya," I tell him, Nicky's would be good tonight night blow off a little steam.

Isabella's P.O.V. 

I sat on my bed, in my new room reading City of Bones, waiting for my new roommate to come back so I could meet her. I heard the door open and looked up to see two people stumble in they were kissing and groping and seemed to fail to notice my present, I cleared my throat as loudly as I could trying to get there attention, they didn't seem to hear me, so I stood up and spoke. "Umm, hello." I said in a louder voice than I would normally use.

The couple broke apart and turned and looked at me. "Hi." The girl said as she turned a bright pink.

I recognized the boy as one of the guys that had been with Caleb earlier. "I'm your new roommate." I told them.

"Oh," The girl said in response. "I'm Kate and this is my boyfriend

Pogue." Kate said introducing herself and her boyfriend.

"I'm Bella." I told them shyly.

"Hi." The boy I now knew as Pogue said.

I smiled at them and sat back down on my bed picking up my discarded book and began to read again.

"When did you move in?" A voice asked, I assume it was Kate because the voice was female.

I replied with out looking up from my book. "At around 8:30 this morning, I believe you had already left for school."

There was silence in the room for a few moments before she spoke again. "What school did you go to before coming to Spencer?" She asked me.

God she was inquisitive. " Dermfield Academy ," I answered once again not look up from my favourite book.

"We're going to Nicky's to get some food, maybe play some pool do you wanna come; we could get to know each other." Kate asked with some hesitation.

This time I take the time to look up from my book. "I'm not hungry." I say and at that moment my stomach chooses to growl, 'traitor' I thought.

I hear a laugh coming from Pogue and I looked from Kate to him.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with you." He told me.

I think about it for a moment, would it be so bad to make some friends? I asked myself. Kate seemed nice as did Pogue what could be the harm in getting to know them. "Sure." I say, before looking down at my cloths, a pair of pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Just let me get changed." I said walking over to my dresser and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a tight, V neck, and forest green sweater. I walk in to the small washroom, and get changed quickly, when I walk out Kate and Pogue are waiting.

"Are you ready to go?" Kate asked me.

"Yes," I say as I walk out the door with Kate and Pogue.

TBC….

**READ AND REWIEW!**


	2. Dance With Me Tonight

We all got out of Pogue's car and walked toward a building with a big sign that said Nicky's, it didn't look like the cleanest place but I was never one to be picky. We walked through the door and my senses where assaulted, the loud music hurt my ears, my nose picked up the stench of beer and cigarettes, and I was being pulled through the crowd of people by Kate, my poor body was being knocked from side to side. We arrived at a tabled that already had one person at it, Caleb.

"Hey man." I heard Pouge say to Caleb giving him what looked to be a manly hug.

"Hey Caleb," Kate said sitting down and pulling me in to the chair beside her.

"Caleb, you remember Bella, right?" Pouge asked.

"Ya, hey Bella." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I said, giving him a small smile.

"What do you want to drink Bella?" Pouge asked me.

"Umm…Coke please." I say handing him a five dollar bill.

He shook his head, and pushed my out stretched hand away. "It's on me." He told me.

I have a feeling that nothing I say will change his mind so I smile at him.

"So what's there to do here in Ipswitch?" I asked no one in particular.

"Umm well there's Nicky's and not much else besides the theatre."

Caleb explained to me, I nodded and smiled at him, I realized that there was truly not much to the small town and that was fine with me I was never one for partying and going wild.

Pouge walked back over to the table with drinks in hand, he set one down in front of Caleb and them one down in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, brushing of my thanks, he turned to Caleb before speaking again."Reid and Tyler are here."

Caleb nodded as if he was expecting his friends to be here. "Pool table?" He stated more than asked.

Pouge nodded, and Kate just looked annoyed. "Why does Reid always have to be causing trouble at the tables?" She asked.

"Because he's Reid," Caleb said lightly but there was something under it, something like concern or fear, whatever it was I couldn't tell exactly.

Kate turned to me. "I should warn you Reid will hit on any female, he's a playboy that only wants one thing, so you might wanna stay away from him." She told me.

I just nodded, I mean come on what else was I suppose to do.

"Reid, Tyler." Caleb and Pouge stood up greeting their friends with there manly hugs.

"Hey guys." The one with brown hair said as he sat down beside Caleb and the tall blond on took the seat beside me.

**End Of Bella's P.O.V. **

**Start of Reid's P.O.V. **

Tyler and I walked over to the table after we beat these two guys from out of town, now that was easy money, not that we needed it.

We walked over to the table and Caleb and Pouge stood up greeting us, we hugged and as we pulled away my eyes landed on they girl that had been occupying my mind all day, so I threw on my smirk and took the seat beside her.

"Hey, I'm Reid." I told her.

She smiled slightly. "Bella." She told me.

I pointed. "That's Baby Boy ."

Tyler looked up at the mention of his name. "Hey, it's actually Tyler" He said to Bella with a wave and also shooting me a little glare.

"I'm Bella." She said waving back at him.

"So your new in to Ipswitch." I say rather dumbly, I know she's not from here, she knows she not from here so why the fuck did I say that?

"Ya." She answered

Why the fuck am I nervous, I'm Reid Garwin I don't get nervous around girls, I make girls nervous, NOT the other way around. I look at the girl in front of me and sneer at her but only for a moment. "You like it here?" I asked.

"It's small, but I like it. The people are nice." Her answer was polite and to the point no chance, for a misunderstanding, or interpretation. So why was I fascinated with her she was just normal, not beautiful in a super model way, just a plain Jane. The song 'my Hips Don't Lie' came on and Kate grabbed Pouge's hand and hit the dance floor, I looked over at Bella and smiled holding out my hand motioning for her to come dance with me. She looked at it for a moment before talking my and and letting me pull her out of the chair and on to the dance floor.

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

We reached the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around her pulling her small, hips flesh against mine and start my seduction of her.

**Shakira, Shakira**

She hesitates for a moment but be begins to move her hips slightly against mine.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

After a few seconds of her hips moving against mine in an out of beat manner, I put my hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" She asked softly, looking up at me with big doe eyes.

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

I looked down at her, the innocents of her shines through her eyes. "Helping you find the beat." I tell her as I mover her hips in tune with mine.

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**

We move together in perfect harmony, our hips are grinding together, her head is resting on my shoulder, her arms are limp around my neck.

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection **

**No fighting  
No fighting**

We had kept moving until the song ended and not a word was spoken between us, as the song ended we pulled away from one another. Her faces flushed a bright red and she hurried away from me with out a word. I smirked oh yes I would have her in my bed soon enough.

TBC...

**READ AND REWIEW!**


	3. Hard On And Prick

Bella's P.O.V.

I had never danced like this before, I had no idea why I had agreed to dance with him, Kate had warned me about him not a moment before yet I still danced with him and liked it. When he had put his hands on my hips and helped me to find the beat it was as if someone had set me on fire, when the song ended I felt more embarrassed than I had ever before. He was a playboy, I knew that but when he touched me god it felt...well good. I now stood out side Nicky's trying to get my heart to stop racing a mile a minute, god how come he was effecting me so much? I let out a breath and straightened my shirt before turning and walking back in to Nicky's. I was walking back to the table the others and I had been at but an arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back until by back hit something warm and hard, I craned my neck to see who had so rudely grabbed me and I saw Aaron. "Let go." I said, in my best commanding voice.

He smiled and leaned down until his lips were at my ear and I shivered in disgust. "I'll let you go if you dance with me like you did Garwin. I want to feel those pretty little hips moving against mine." When he finished, he let his tongue travel over the shell of my ear.

"Your a pig, and I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last guy on earth." I hiss at him and twist trying to remove myself from his vice grip.

"Don't act all fucking holy. You let Garwin put his hands all over you, so whats the difference." He asked me as his grip on my body tightened.

"He didn't act like a caveman." I retort, as I bring the heal of my boot down on his foot, his he lets me go as he howls in pain, and I sent him a glare before walking over to the table and sitting down in my chair with a huff.

Caleb smiled at me, it appeared that the others had abandoned him. "Having fun?" He asked.

I hear a hint of amusement in his voice and blushed slightly.

"Yes." We had talked for about 10 minutes before Kate and the others came back we ate and laughed I learned more about 'the Sons Of Ipswitch', the funny thing was that Reid never appeared back at the table that night he had went off somewhere after our dance and hadn't been seen since.

It was almost 11.00 by the time Kate and I got back in to our dorm, she kiss Pouge good night and then we where alone.

"Did you like Nicky's?" She asked me.

"Yes, it was nice." I told her, as I laid down on my bed.

"And dancing with Reid?" She asked, her tone was teasing.

"It was ok." I told her, now that was a complete and utter lie. Dancing with Reid was more than ok, if you looked up perfect in the dictionary it would see me and Reid dancing.

"You too were pretty close." She informed me.

Ok I don't have brothers or sisters, if there anything like Kate asking question's constantly I glad to not have any. "I was just a dance." I said my tone a little harsher that I wanted it to be.

"What ever you say. Just remember I told you what he's like." She said as she laid on her bed. "Now Caleb would be a good choice, he's nice and sweet and wouldn't treat you like a piece of meat like Reid would."

I groaned and pulled my blankets over my face and when I did this it effectively ended the conversation, thankfully.

End Of Bella's P.O.V.

Reid's P.O.V.

After she had let me standing there on the dance floor, I was a shocked at the effect she had had on me I could feel my cock beginning to rise to attention. This was not good I was in a crowded bar, with my friends, with a hard on for a girl I don't even know. I have two option's go to the men's room and a: fix my problem myself or b: find some bimbo to satisfies my need. I of course choose b, I scanned the room until I saw a blond leggy girl at the bar. I walked over to her bought her a drink and whispered a few sweet nothing's in her ear and she was mine. I asked her if she wanted to get out of there and she said yes, I mean come on who wouldn't? As we were walking out I saw Bella with Aaron, he had her in his arms his tongue travelling along the shell of her small ear, the seen alone made me want to vomit, I grabbed the blonds intent on killing all thoughts of Isabella Harris out of my mind.

And I couldn't I fucked the bimbo but all I could think about was that green eyed bitch that left me on the dance floor, and then went and fucked around with 'The Dick' AKA Aaron.

I walked into my English class that morning and spotted Caleb talking with Bella, I glared at her, and nodded at Caleb.

"Hey man." Caleb nodded back.

"Hi Reid." Bella said with a sweet innocent smile.

I looked at her, glaring before my glare turned in to a smirk. "Have fun with Aaron last night, Isabella?" I asked coldly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a confused look appearing on her face.

God she would make a good actress, playing innocent and confused come naturally to her. "You don't know?" I asked, raising a eye brow.

She shook her head and Caleb spoke. "Reid, what are you going on about?" He asked me and my smirk only grew wider.

"Oh just that I saw, Ms. Harris with Aaron last night looking awfully close." I replied as the teacher walked in.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" She yelled defensively.

"Ms. Harris language." The teacher gave her a stir look before he turned back to preparing for the class to start in about five minutes.

"There's no reason to play dumb." I told her in a condescending tone. "You in his arms, his lips on your ear."

Her face turned red with either anger or embarrassment. I felt a stinging feeling in my right cheek and I realized she had slapped me. "Your Reid Garwin are a...a...prick." She said angrily, her face still red as she picked up her beg and moved as far away from me and Caleb as possible.

TBC...

**Read and REVIEW!**


	4. Saw and Thought

Bella's P.O.V

I can't remember ever being so mad, even when my so called father shipped me here to Spencer. He had basically called me a whore and said that I slept with Aaron, what gives him the right to judge me? God I wanted to kill him, when I slapped him it felt good to deafened myself. I walked down the fall in to the cafeteria and found and unoccupied table, sat down and began to read. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned and looked up to see Caleb. "What do you what?" I asked my tone harsh, thinking he had sided with Reid.

"Hey, I come in peace." He said holding his hands up in mocked surrender.

"Ok, so what did you need?" I asked my tone less harsh than before.

"What happened with you and Aaron?" He asked me as he took a seat across from me.

"Nothing happened between Aaron and I." I told him defensively.

"So it was all in Reid's imagination?" He asked, his voice was slightly mocking and told me that he didn't believe nothing happened.

"Ugh..." I sighed. "After Reid and I had our dance, I went outside to get some fresh air, when I came back in I was walking back over to the table and Aaron grabbed me. He asked me to dance with him I told him to let go, he said not unless he go a dance, he made a crude comment about his hips and mine and licked my ear. I stomped on his foot and he let go and I walked away." I finished with a huff, I should not have to explain my self to the likes of him and his friends they don't even know me.

"Oh." He said, I think that he expected me to have actually been doing something with Aaron. "I sorry, that Aaron was such an ass hole."

"Not your fault." I tell him.

"I guess, Reid only saw part of that encounter." He concluded.

"Or maybe he only saw what he wanted to see." I say, Reid at the moment was my least favourite person.

"Reid is an ass, but if he saw Aaron manhandling you he would have stepped in and stopped it, he's really not such a bad guy." Caleb told me, he sounded sincere and I couldn't help to hope that he was right and Reid had only seen a small part of the encounter.

"Maybe," I reply.

He looked at his watch. "I have to go to swim practice, I'll tell Reid that he's an ass and what really happened." He said.

"No," I tell him. "I want him to come asked me what the truth is, if he weren't such a jerk he would have just asked in the first place." I finish and he nods.

"Ok, see you later." He said getting out of his seat and leaving the cafeteria.

I sigh picking up my book and begin to read, this was not going to be a quite year.

End of Bella's P.O.V.

Reid's P.O.V.

"I can't fucking believe she slapped me! I have never, ever been slapped by a girl before and fuck I was pissed. She was the one that let Aaron touch her and lick her, god jut thinking about what else she could have let him do made me sick. I didn't know why I even cared maybe it was because she acted so innocent and sweet, I was like she was just putting on an act so she could be a slut with out actually being one. I shook the thought's off and dove in to the pool, I began to swim all my anger and frustration out, and to tell the truth it was quite a bit. When practice was over I got out off the pool and walked over to Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. "Hey." I say, as I dried my hair off with a towel.

"Hey." They all say in unison.

"So what's up for to night?" I ask.

"I'm flying solo to night." Pogue tells us, and I just had to comment.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked mocking concern, and he punched me in the arm. "Awww."

"Kate's hanging out with Bella." He explained and for some reason looked at me when he said Isabella's name.

"Does your gal, know she's hanging out with Aaron's latest fling?" I asked and Caleb shot me a 'shut the fuck up' look.

"Bella and Aaron?" Tyler asked sounding unconvinced.

"I don't even thinks she knows how to say the word fuck let alone do anything with Aaron." Pogue stated.

"Saw them together with my own two eyes." I told them as Caleb still eyed me.

"Reid, maybe you didn't see what you think you saw." Caleb suggested.

"Or maybe I saw exactly what I thought I saw." I said smugly.

TBC...

**Read and REVIEW!**


	5. Poking The Bear And Wet What?

**Bella's P.O.V.**

It had been three days since I had spoken to Reid in our English class, rumours had spread like a fire fuelled by gasoline. Some said that I had slept with Reid and Aaron in the same night, others said I was with Aaron and Reid was simply jealous. I had hoped that Reid would come and talk to me but he had yet to come and speak with me, he was stubborn, Caleb had told me. I was the one being called a slut bye half the guys in the school because of him, he was in the wrong not me. My thought's were cut short by the sound of the bell, I looked up and saw mt English class getting up and leaving. I quickly grabbed my books and caught Reid before he left, "Reid wait," I call out to him. He stopped and looked at me and we were now the only one's left in the class room. "Can I talk to you?" I ask.

He looked to the door for a moment and then did something I didn't expect, he closed the door and turned toward me. "What do

you want to talk about?" He asked as he towered over me.

I was in no means short, I stood a good 5.8 but Reid was a tall 6.2 or 6.3, I looked up at him, "I want to set the record straight." I told him.

He leaned back against the wall. "Bout' what?" He asked playing stupid.

"Your to smart to play stupid, Reid. I thought you would come to me and ask for the truth, but no you didn't you spreed lies about me." I tell him, my voice becoming more bitter with each word spoken.

"I just said what I saw, he was all over you." Reid said with a smug look on his face, that made me want to slap him all over again.

I took a step froward and was now right in front of him. "No, you only saw what you wanted to see." I reply, pocking him in the chest with my index finger, hard.

He grabbed my had and in one fluent motion spun us around, until my back came in contact with the wall, his body was flesh against mine just as it had been when we where dancing.

"I saw you with him, his hands on your body, "He ran his hands down my shoulder's illustrating his point. "his tongue on you. I know what I saw." He said, letting out an animalistic growl.

"What you saw was not wanted." I bit out. "After we had danced he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, saying that he wanted me to dance with him the way I had you. I stomped on his foot and ran off." I explain to him, his body is causing mine to react, I don't know what's going on, my mouth is dry and my heart is pounding.

He looked in to my eyes, searching for something, that I assume he found because he stepped back. "I'm sorry." He chocked out.

"You should be, you should have come to me and talked to be but you did you spread rumours." I cried out in anger.

"I didn't know what was going on!"He yelled throwing his has hands up in the air in his own frustration.

I hated fighting with people, I usually avoided confrontation at all costs, but I couldn't this time.

"I'm sorry, really." He said, his head was hung low and his golden blond hair was over his eyes.

He was wrong, he now knew he was wrong, how could I stay mad when he looked so truly sorry. "Apology accepted."

He looked up at me and smiled slightly. "Your late for you next class." He told me as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Bye, Reid." I mutter as I walk out the door and hurry off to my next class.

Start Of Reid's P.O.V.

I slammed the door behind her, I had been wrong, ruined her reputation with in a day of her getting here, and why? Because I was jealous...no I don't get jealous, I was...mad at her for walking away from me on the dance floor. Aaron tried to get with her and for some reason that bug's me. I looked at the clock, I was late for class, fuck it, it was the last class of the day and I needed to talk a break and think things over. She was still under my skin, even when I thought she was fooling around with Aaron she was on my mind. Her and Kate where friends now, I would see them walking down the halls laughing and joking. The day she had slapped me I had a dream about her that night, I haven't had a fucking wet dream about a girl since I was 14 yet I had one about her. God she had put some kind of spell on me making me want her.

TBC...

**Read and REVIEW!**


	6. Watched and Wake Up Calls

Bella's P.O.V.

I walked down the path that went around Spencer, thinking about the days event's Reid and I were cool and that was good, I hated fighting with people. I'm actually glad my dad made me come to Spencer, if I hadn't I never would have met the 'Son's of Ipswtich' or Kate, who had became my friends. There was something different about them and Ipswitch but it didn't bother me, I wasn't the most normal person in the world. A shiver went down my spine and I turned around quickly, because I felt as if someone were watching me. I shook the feeling off and looked at my watch, it was almost 2 .a.m, I sighed and started walking back toward the dorms. As I walked back I could still feel someone watching me, God I was getting paranoid. The ground rustled behind me and twigs snapped, I looked behind me and saw nothing, I still could feel eyes on me so I took off running to my dorm, not caring if anyone saw me and thought that I was crazy. I got back into my dorm room and breathed a sigh of relief, I looked over to Kate's bed and saw she was fast asleep and decided I need to sleep too.

Caleb's P.O.V.

I shot out of the bed gasping for breath, I was feeling the same feeling that I had felt in a month and it disturbed me, I looked at the clock it was five to two. I laid back in my bed trying to get to sleep again, I new it was futile but I tried anyway.

That morning I walked into the school in search of the rest if my coven, I walked in to the pool area and saw them sitting in the bleachers. "Guys," I called out to them.

"Hey," Was the response I got.

"You look like shit." Reid commented, with a smirk.

I ignored his comment and sat down beside them, "Did any of you use last night?" I asked.

"No," They said in unison, I glanced at Reid and tried to figure out if he was lying, he wasn't I could tell.

"You felt it to, didn't you, Caleb." Reid stated more than asked me.

"Ya, it felt like someone knocked the wind out of me and some sorta jolt went through me." I replied, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "You two feel it?" I asked Pouge and Tyler.

"Yes," was Tyler's reply, while Pouge nodded silently.

"He's not dead." I said confirming the thoughts I knew they were having. "He's back for your Ascension." I say, looking at Reid.

"Well, then we've got 13 days to find and kill him." Reid says to me, his eyes glanced over with anger.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked, just as the bell rang.

"We will talk more at the colony house, ok?" I asked them, standing up and grabbing my book bag.

They all agreed and we walked off to our English class.

Reid's P.O.V.

He was back, I knew the second I was woken last night, Caleb barely used and neither did Pouge and Tyler was in the same room with me. Caleb had given me a look when he asked if we had used, like he thought I was lying but I wasn't the truth was I hadn't used in about a week, contrary to what they may think I'm not addicted and I don't have a death wish. We got 13 days, December 4, I would ascend with or without Chase, hopefully without. We arrived in our English class and we walked over to Kate and Bella, who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"...It really freaked me out." Bella said, it was only part of the sentence.

"What freaked you out?" Caleb asked her, I didn't know if Caleb like her as more than a friend or if I was just reading to much in to his friendliness.

Bella shook her head, "No, it's nothing silly, really." she said in and effort to stop the conversation.

"No, it's not." Katie piped in earning glare from Bella.

"Come on, do tell." I say with a grin.

She sighed, in what I assume was annoyance. "I was walking around campus last night..." She stopped when she was interpreted by Kate.

"At like 2.a.m." Kate added.

"Anyway, I was walking around and it was like ten to two and I get this feeling like someone was watching me and I decided to head back and I still felt like I was being watch and I actually heard the leaves rustled and twigs crack as if someone was walking behind me so I ran back to my dorm." She finished, and I saw the looks on the other's faces, a mix of anger and shock.

"It was probably just the wind or an animal." Tyler reasoned.

"Ya." She said with a small smile, but I could tell she was shook up her smile didn't reach her eyes.

She had felt as like she was being watched around the same time we all got are wake up call from Chase, I remember when Chase went after Sarah it had started with him watching her, like the night I ran in to her in the hall and she said someone was watching her in the shower. God why is Chase such as pussy, he his to go after the woman in our lives instead of coming after us like a man.

The teacher walked in and we took our seats. "Class today we have a student returning to Spencer, please welcome back, Mr. Chase Collins."

"Fuck!" I swore, he was here, in plain site, rubbing it in our faces that he was back and we didn't kill him.

"Reid you, ok?" Tyler asked me.

"Ya, I'm fine baby boy."

"Ahh, Mr. Collins you can sit beside Miss. Harris..." Before the teacher had a chance to tell him which girl was Bella, Chase had picked up his bag and sat beside her and Caleb and I felt my anger rise.

TBC...

**Read and REVIEW!**


	7. What Did I get Myself Into?

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I tensed instantly when he sat down beside Bella and I, I could feel my blood boil, I wanted to scream and yell and tell him to be gone.

"I'm Chase." I heard him introduce himself to Bella.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you." She said softly, in her shy little voice.

I looked up toward him and saw him smirking. 'She's no Sarah but she's not bad.' I heard his voice in my head.

'Get out of my head and leave her alone!' I scream in my mind.

'Touchy, touchy, Caleb I thought she was Reid's, I mean with the lovers spat they had yesterday or do you share?' He mocked, his voice echoing in my head.

'She's our friend nothing more, so back off!' I yelled out in my mind and built a brick wall in my mind that blocked him out. I could feel eyes on me and I looked across the class room to see

Pouge looking at me with a raised eyebrow, 'Tonight' I mouth.

Bella's P.O.V.

I could see that Caleb didn't like Chase that was evident by the way he tensed when he saw Chase and when he sat down beside us. When the bell rang Caleb flinched. "Caleb are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, nothing to worry about." He replied and at that moment he looked a lot older than 18.

I reached over and patted his hand in an effort to comfort him, "I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

"Ya." He said giving me a slight smile.

I nodded and stood, following the rest of the class out and in to the hall and walked to my Religions of the world class. I walked in to find Chase Collins sitting in the seat beside mine. "Hello." I said sitting beside him.

He smirked at me, "Your new here right?" he asked but he already knew I was.

"Yes but you already know that." I stated before asking. "Do you know Caleb?" If Caleb and Chase didn't know each other than something else was bothering him.

"Ya, we know each other." He said dryly.

"Bad blood between you guys?" I questioned.

He let out a howl of laughter that sent chills down my spine. "You have no idea." He said his voice filled with mirth.

I shifted in my seat, there was some thing about Chase Collins that gave me the creeps.

After the morning class Kate and I walked in to the cafeteria, we both grabbed a tray and some food, both of us got a chicken wrap, chips and a Coke. We walked over to the table 'the son's' were sitting at and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Kate and I greeted them in unison.

"Hi Babe." Kate said to Pouge with a kiss and I smiled.

"Hey Bella." Tyler who was beside me smiled as he spoke.

"Hey Ty'...oh by the way I was wondering if you wanted to get started on our science project." I told him.

"Yes, I was thing the same thing." He replied taking a bit of his sandwich.

I nodded opening my Coke. "Do you wanna work on it tonight?"

"He can't." Caleb answered before Tyler had a chance to.

I raised my eyebrow. Alright."

"Hey guys and gals" Reid said as he sat down on my other side with a tray practically over flowing with food.

"Sure you to enough to eat Reid?" Pouge asked with a laugh.

Reid grabbed a chip off my tray and throw it at Pouge. "Fuck you, man."

"Don't throw my food." I said mocking and angry voice.

Reid rolled his blue eyes, "Oh, I'm so very sorry, my lady." He said faking an English accent and not doing a bad job.

I just smiled and laughed.

Chase's P.O.V.

I looked across the cafeteria watching the group of six laugh and talk, it made me sick! They were all weak, nothing but pathetic creatures that didn't appreciate the power they had, they didn't even use it and even worse they let the woman in there lives become weakness, that I could use against them.

Bella's .P.O.V.

I was walking by the pool area after school on my way back to my dorm but stopped when I heard Reid's voice.

"...Baby boy, I really haven't used all week." I heard Reid voice and he sound frustrated.

"Don't lie to me ." Tyler's voice sounded unlike I had ever heard before.

"I'm not fucking lying to you, if you wanna fucking accuse me of using do it tonight at the Colony house." I heard him yell and a

door slam.

I assumed that they were gone and began to think, using? Using what? Drugs? What the hell was a Colony house? I sighed looking around before walking off toward my dorm. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had heard about the using I wanted to know what it was and that's when a thought entered my mind, I could follow him...er them. I bit my lip as I thought it was insane two days ago I never would have thought about following someone, but here I was thinking about it. I went to my computer and searched Colony house and Ipswitch, it came up with 25464 results, I clicked on the one with the picture of the first Colony house erected in Ipswtich by 'the Son's' ancestors , the site told me the address and I pondered whether or not to go. After a few minutes I decide to go I grabbed my bag and walked out of my dorm to my car. when I got to my care I quickly drove to the road where the Colony house was and I arrived to find Tyler's Hummer, Caleb's Mustang and Pouge's Ninja bike, I pulled up beside the bike and killed my engine. I sat there and thought for a moment about whether or not I really wanted to do this before getting out and walking up the house. I gently opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I looked around a saw a dim light at the end of the hall so I walked toward it and found it was coming from down stairs I stepped on to the first step when I heard

his voice, Caleb's.

"We've got to kill him this time for real, before you ascend." Caleb said his voice beyond serious.

Kill? Kill? They were going to kill someone? A male someone, God what had I gotten myself in to.

"We know Caleb but last time you hit him with a massive amount of power and he still came back." Tyler's voice reached my ears, he sounded older wiser than before.

I heard someone sigh loudly, "He's going after her, thinks she another Sarah to us. It's happening to her the same way it happened to Sarah, the feeling of being watched but no one being there." Reid stated.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping, he was talking about me!

"What was that noise?" Pouge asked, damn his hearing.

My eyes went wide, they heard me; I turned to walk back up the step when a hand grabbed my arm, I turned back to see Caleb holding my arm in a vice grip his eyes black. "Caleb." I choke out in fright, I feel him pull me down the steps and in shove me in to the middle of the room where Pouge, Tyler and Reid stood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caleb yelled his voice booming through the room.

I attempted to swallow but I can't, "I...I...um got lost." I end dumbly, trying to get my heart to stop trying to jump out of my chest.

"Don't fucking lie to us, what are you doing here?" Reid asked looking at me with angry eyes.

"I...err heard you and Tyler talking about using and I thought that I could ...I don't know see what you were doing. Please don't hurt me." I don't know where the last comment came from, maybe it was from the way they were looking at me.

Caleb's hardened expression softened. "We're not going to hurt you, Bella."

I bit my lip and nodded.

Reid's P.O.V.

I could see the fear in her eyes and that line she said 'Please don't hurt me.' I felt like crying when I heard that and another part of me wanted to kick my own ass for scaring her. I don't want her to be afraid of me, "What did you hear?" I ask seeing as no one else was going to do the talking.

"Um mm." Was all she could manage to say, she was shaking like a leaf in a cool summer breeze.

I took a step toward her and she took one back, "Were not going to get mad, we just wanna know what you heard." I tell her.

"I ...heard Caleb talking about umm killing someone and you say that this person was coming after me." She spoke her voice uneven and her breath coming out in pants as if she had been running.

I looked at Caleb and he sighed.

"Have and seat, we've go a lot to talk about." Caleb told her.

TBC...

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Tell the Truth

I had taken a seat across from Caleb, Pogue to my right and Tyler and Reid to my left, "So what do I need to know." I asked impatiently.

Caleb looked nervous, his eyes flicked to the other 'sons',

"We...um...have powers." He shuddered out.

I just stared at him blankly, "What do you mean powers?" I asked not understanding.

"The five family's that founded Ipswitch settled here because they were worried about being persecuted for being witch's and they had cause to be because they were witch's. Every first born male in the five lines have had powers, the fifth blood line was thought to be killed off during the Salem witch trials but it wasn't and Chase is it's decedent and he wants our powers." He explained it all without pausing.

"Powers, witches? This is crazy, your all crazy!" I said getting up and bolting up the stairs.

Third Person P.O.V.

Reid was the first one to run after her, "Bella!" he called as she ran out the front door. The others were behind him, he knew that she couldn't leave without understanding, he made a quick decision and tackled her to the ground as lightly as possible as not to hurt her. "We're not lying." He told her as he pinned her body down with his.

Her body thrashed from side to side, "Get off me!" She yelled bringing her right hand up and slapping him, again.

Reid quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head, "That's the second time you've hit me woman." he hissed.

"Get off me!" She yelled again and struggled more.

Reid inwardly groaned, her hips were bucking against his, waking up his cock once again. "We are not lying and we can prove it." He said gritting his teeth, praying she wouldn't notice his slight hard on.

"Bella we really are telling the truth." Tyler said backing up his friend.

Her eyes narrowed, "Fine I'll listen, just get him off of me." She told Tyler rather then speaking to the others.

Reid nodded before pulling off of her, standing up and holding out his hand to help her up.

She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and he pulled her to her feet. "So show me."

"Watch," Caleb told her before looking at Tyler with black eyes and making him float about two feet off the ground.

"You weren't lying." Bella gasped out.

"Glad to see you got a clue." Reid said sarcastically.

"You can't tell anyone you realize that, right?" Caleb asked.

She nodded, "Even if I did tell anyone, which I wouldn't, they would just think I was crazy. " She told then dusting her pants,

"Does Kate..." Bella didn't get to finish because she was cut off by

Pogue.

"She knows, so if you need to talk you can talk to her." He explained.

Bella's P.O.V.

I glanced at my watch it was ten at night,"I should get back to my dorm." I tell them.

Reid looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Can I ride back with you?" he asked.

I hesitated before nodding and walking to my car and getting in.

"Alright, bye guys, baby boy!" He called out before getting into the passengers seat.

I began to drive my mind still reeling from what they had just told me. "Why did you want to ride with me?" I asked after few minutes of silence.

"Right now you shouldn't be alone." He answered staring out the window.

I rolled my eyes, "I can take care of myself." I told him.

"You couldn't defend yourself against Chase, no matter what you did." He shot back.

"What could he do to me?" I asked glancing at him before turning back to the road.

I felt his eyes on me, "He could kill you without leaving a trace." He stated.

"But I have nothing to do with whats between you guys." I told him my voice full of frustration, my hands gripping the wheel.

"Chase is a pussy, he'll go after you even if your not part of it." He replied and I blushed when he said pussy.

"Just because I hang out with you guys?" I asked pulling into the school parking lot.

"Your around us, he thinks that your a way to get to us, hurt us." He said talking off his seat belt and getting out of the car.

I got out and locked the doors before walking up to Spencer with

Reid. "And what it I stopped hanging out with you guys?"

Reid's P.O.V.

"And what it I stopped hanging out with you guys?" She asked me.

I looked at her, I could tell her that it wouldn't help but I knew that it might make Chase back off and cause her less pain in the long run. "It could help." I tell her even though I don't want her to stay away from me...err us.

"Then I guess that's what I'll have to do." She told me as we reached her and Kate's dorm.

I bowed my head, no more Bella hanging around I would miss her.

"If that's what you wanna do." I replied calmly, wishing she would say that she really didn't want to.

"I know it's selfish of me to just walk away but I think it will be better if I do." She told me looking as if she was doing something wrong.

"I understand fully." I tell her and did something very uncommon, I pulled her into a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, resting her head on my shoulder. I held her closely for a moment before pulling away, our eyes locked and I did something I shouldn't have done, I leaned down and kissed her. She seemed shocked at first but after a moment began to kiss me back, her soft lips moving against mine. I moved one hand to the back of her head and the other to her right hip pulling her hips against mine, one of her hands was around my neck while the other was in my hair. My tongue flicked her lips and she hesitantly opened her mouth, my tongue slid into her mouth and began to fight with hers. After a minute of our tongues fighting I pulled back breathing heavy but my lip quickly found the creamy flesh of her neck and I began to suck and kiss the flesh.

"Reid stop." She said in a pleading voice as she pushed me away.

I pulled back, "Why?" I asked my hands now resting on her slim hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She told me.

"Why? There is nothing wrong with it." I tell her my voice husky.

"Because your, well you." She said to me as if it were obvious.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm me? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I ask letting her go entirely.

"Your the guy with a different girl in his bed every night and I don't want to be your...whore." She said blushing as she said whore.

I wanted to defend my self but she was right I did have a different girl in my bed most nights but I didn't want her to be some common whore, "I never asked you to be my whore." I said my voice calm yet cold.

"No but you would only want one thing and I'm not that kinda girl." She told me raising her voice slightly.

I could feel myself getting more and more angry, "You should get some sleep." I said in the same calm, cold voice.

She looked like she wanted to object but she nodded. "Alright goodnight." She said before quickly slipping into her room.

TBC...

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. My Thigh, My Choice

Chase's P.O.V.

I stood in the shadows watched their interaction and smiled seeing her reaction to his kiss, if one caused that kind of reaction, what would more do? I laughed silently to myself as she turned him down, Reid looked shocked and anger. Ideas spun around in my mind about what I could do to cause a rift in the coven using Reid and the 'Son's' precious Isabella.

Bella's P.O.V.

I walked into my dorm room to find Kate waiting up sitting on her bed, "Hey," I say softly.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried." Kate demanded.

"Kate, I followed them tonight I know about everything." I told her walking over to my bed and sitting down on the side.

"Know about what?" Kate asked playing dumb.

"About the coven, their powers, Chase." I said knowing full well that she knew what I was talking about.

"They told you?" She stated more than asked.

"Well, once I over heard them talking about killing Chase they kinda had to." I explained.

"Well that explains why you look like you've seen a ghost." Kate said off-handedly.

"No thats from practically making out with Reid." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Oh, wait...making out with Reid?" She asked and I nodded, "Reid Garwin?" she asked again.

"How many Reid's do you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"What, when, how?" She asked quickly.

I explained to her about what happened at the colony house, in the car, my plan and the mind blowing kiss.

"Oh my God, this is huge, what happened after the kiss?" She asked her her voice full of excitement.

"I told him that nothing was going to happen between us." I replied laying back on my bed.

"But you said the kiss was magical and you felt something for him." She protested from her own bed.

"He's a playboy you said it yourself." I said and she gave me a sad look.

The next afternoon I walked in to my English class and saw Caleb talking to Reid and Pogue, Reid's and my eyes met for a moment before I looked away before walking up to the Prof. "Mr. Lewis I was wondering if I could have a different seat?" I asked.

"If you would like another seat you can take the open one beside Mr. Abbott." He told me.

"Next to Aaron?" I asked the Prof in disbelief, the Gods were not on my side.

"Is there a problem with sitting next to Mr. Abbott?" He asked me.

"We don't really get along that well." I explained.

"It's either beside Mr. Danver's or Mr. Abbott."" The prof said firmly.

'Darn.' I cursed silently Aaron the creep or sweet, kind Caleb, I sighed, "I'll stay beside Caleb." I said before walking over to Caleb and the guys.

"Thought you were staying away?" Reid bit out.

"It was either here or beside Aaron, I chose here."I said as I saw Chase walk in to the room.

"Well, hello everyone!" He said cheerfully causing the 'Son's to glare daggers at him.

I didn't look at him and the other went to their respective seats. The Prof began to speak about 'The Lord of the Flies'. After about ten minutes of his -not to be mean- boring lecture I felt a hand on my thigh my eyes shot up to the owner of the hand, Chase Collins. I grabbed the hand he had on my leg and attempted to pull it off but his grip only tightened. "Let go of me!" I hissed not loud enough for Caleb to her.

"You listen to me you little bitch, your not going to stay away from them your going to be their little friend and not complain." Chase spat gripping my leg ever more.

I winced his grip hurt,"Fine." I gasped out.

"Good girl." He said stroking my leg once more before letting go and I wanted to throw up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder a few minutes later and jumped slightly, "Are you alright Bella?" Caleb asked his kind voice filled my ears.

I turned and gave him a pathetic smile, "I'm fine Caleb." I said weakly.

The rest of the class was a blur when the bell rang I stood and walked out with Caleb by my side.

"Are you coming to the swim meet after school today?" He asked me.

I was about to say no but I remembered Chase's words, "If you want me to be there." I told him.

"We all want you there." He said pointedly.

I smiled slightly, "Subtlety is not your strong suit." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe not, but I'm also not as blind as you think." He replied smiling. "Something is going on between you and Reid."

I stopped walking, "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to me, "I know Reid like I know the back of my own hand and I think I'm starting to know you to."

"I think I'm starting to know you to." I told him giving him a quick hug. "I have to get to class. Bye!"

That day after school I stood in the stands beside Kate cheering for the boys as they swam. Near the end of the meet Reid was neck and neck with a swimmer for the other team, "Swim faster Reid, faster!" I yelled out before I knew what I was doing, I bit my lip as he pulled ahead slightly and touched the edge of the pool first. "Yes!" I cheered.

"Aren't you a little cheerleader." Kate laughed at me.

"Ya, ya." I shoot back just glad the boys won.

We walked to the pool where the boys stood, Kate grabbed Pogue and kissed him hard grabbing his butt through his swim shorts, causing me to look away. "You guys were great!" I compliment them.

"Thanks." Caleb said smiling.

I turned to Reid, "Your race was so close." I commented.

He pulled off the towel that was wrapped around his waist and began to dry his hair. "Ya it was but in the end I won." He said with a cocky grin.

My eyes traveled over his tone body that was barely cover by his (to) tiny black swim shorts, my mouth went dry and my lower stomach began to tingle and all I could do was stare at his (God like) body. "Umm I have to...err go." I said to them before quickly walking out of the pool area, once outside the doors I leaned against the wall, my eyes closed my breathing heavy.

Reid's P.O.V.

I watched her eyes roam over me with a look of lust in her now almost black eyes. I smirked when she ran out of the pool in a fuss, I told the guys I was going to change and went out in to the hall to find Bella leaning against a wall breathing heavy. I walked over to her silently until I was right in front of her only about half a foot from her, I placed my arms on either side of her and leaned in my lips near her ear. "All hot and bother for me Bella." I whispered in her ear.

She jumped and opened her eyes. "Reid what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Something I shouldn't have stopped doing last night." I said grabbing her and kissing her hard.

TBC...


	10. Show Me

A/N: Big thanks to all that reviewed! **THANKS!!!!**

"What do you think your doing?" She asked in a raised voice.

I ran a hand through my wet hair and sighed, "Don't act like this is all one sided." I say my voice husky.

"I'm not the one that started his kiss or the one last night!" She shot back hotly.

Once again I leaned closer, "Then why do you do you look at me with lust in your eyes? Run away when I'm near? Why does your breath quicken when I'm close to you?" I asked my breath heavy in her ear.

She shivered, "I don't know, I've never felt like this before." She told me.

"Felt like what?" I asked.

"Like……like I'm on fire." She stated boldly.

I smile, "That fire will only burn hotter if you deny what you want."

"And you think you know what I want?" She asked looking at me skeptically.

I nodded, "I can also show you." I tell her.

"Show me?" She asked.

I held my hand out for her and she took it, I pulled her down the hall, out of the building - not caring that I was in my shorts- and down the street until we came to our building, I pulled her up the stairs and down a hall until we came to Tyler's and my room. Once at the door I realized I didn't have my key but I was not about to just let her go so I quickly used my powers and unlocked the door before leading her inside.

"Reid why are we here?" She asked innocents shining through her eyes.

"So I can show you." I say simply sitting on the edge of my bed and patted beside me.

She nodded silently before sitting down beside me.

I leaned over and kissed her again, she hesitated for a moment but kissed me back, I slid over a bit and pushed her back on to the bed and covered her body with mine. My hands began to roam over her small body, her hips, arms, thighs but when I touched her thigh she cryed out into my mouth but not in passion but in pain, I pilled back, "What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing," She said softy as she used her right hand to pull her school skirt down to her knees.

I sat up my leg straddling hers, I grabbed the skirt and pulled it up only enough to expose the part that I had touched a moment ago, it was covered in a large purple bruise that was shaped like a hand. "What the fuck?"

"Reid it's nothing." She told me and attempted to pull the skirt back down but I wouldn't let her.

"This is not nothing, how did you get this?" I asked as I looked sadly at the marred flesh.

I bumped into a table." She told me and I knew she was lying.

"A table shaped like a hand?" I asked sarcastically, "Who grabbed you?" I asked my voice now deathly serious.

"Reid..." She began but I interrupted her.

"Just tell me." I plead softly.

She sighed, "Chase in English." She told me.

"Son of a bitch!" I spat angrily, 'How dare he touch my sweet innocent Bella. My Bella?' I shook those thought out of my head and asked. "Where the fuck was Caleb when this was going on?"

"He was beside me, I didn't say anything about it to him." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell me or the guys?" I asked feeling guilty that she was hurt because of us.

"I was freaked out so I kept it to myself." She explained running her fingers down my forearm.

"If anything like this happens again you come to me, ok?" I tell her as I lean down and rest me head in the hollow of her neck.

"Ok," She replied wrapping her arms around me and pulled me against her.

TBC...


	11. The Walk In

**Thanks for all the GREAT reviews!**

Tyler's P.O.V.

"I don't understand why he's been gone so long. I mean he was just getting changed." I told Pogue, Caleb and Kate.

"Maybe he found some bimbo on the way to the change room, it wouldn't be the first time." Kate comment with a laugh and I laughed with her.

"Ya maybe," I stopped at mine and Reid's dorm, I unlocked the door and walked in the others following. "Shit!" I exclaimed seeing the site before me, Reid's back was to me and he was on top of what I assumed was a girl.

"Fuck!" I heard Reid curse as he got off the girl and stood quickly.

"Crap." I female voice said and I looked away from Reid to the girl and was surprised to see Bella.

"Bella!" I said in shock.

Bella's P.O.V.

I couldn't fight the feeling I had been feeling for him all week and wrapped my arms around his torso and I could feel his breath heavy on my neck.

"Shit." I heard someone say.

"Fuck." Reid swore jumping off of me.

"Crap." I said realizing that someone had walked in on us, my hands quickly smoothed down my shirt and my skirt.

"Bella." The same surprised and all to familiar voice said.

I sat up to see Tyler , Caleb, Pogue and Kate, "Umm……Hi." I say with a small smile.

Caleb's eyes went from Reid to me, "What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

I looked to Reid, who was blushing slightly. "We were ummm…."

Pogue smiled, "I think were all clear on what you two were doing."

My eyes shot to him, "Pogue not we weren't doing_** that**_!" I told him quickly.

"Really, Pogue we weren't." Reid said backing me up.

"Oh, boys Bella's not like that, they were probably just making out." Kate told them winking at me.

I looked to Reid," I should go back to my room." I tell him.

"Ya I'll see you later." He said eyeing the other 'Son's'.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Kate said quickly.

"Bye boys." I said as I walked out of the room and Kate followed me out.

"What were you two doing?" She asked before I could take another step.

I thought for a moment, what where we doing? "We were just ….. kissing." I told her.

"I knew you two wouldn't stay apart for long." Kate said smugly. "So how far did you let him get?"

I rolled my eyes, "We were just kissing."

Kate laughed, "He was on top of you." She said as we arrived to our dorm.

"Fine we were making out!" I exclaim giving up the pretence that we were just kissing.

"I knew it." She said in triumph and I just laughed.

TBC...


	12. Maybe Make Out A Little

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!**

That night the boy's had invited us to Nicky's to celebrate their win and we of course said yes. I wore a red halter top with dark blue hip huggers and black strapy heals that Kate made me wear. Kate looked great in a jean skirt with a pink strapless top and a pair of my pink heals. There was a knock at the door and Kare ran to the door and opened it to find her boyfriend.

"Hey babe." She smiled as he came into her eye line.

"Hey," He replied and gave her a quick kiss. "Well, well don't you too look good. I'll be the envy of all they guys in Nicky's."

"Ya, ya Po' lets just get going." I told him with a laugh, "By the way you don't look so bad yourself." I added.

We arrived at Nicky's a few minutes later, we walked in and were greeted with the sounds and smells of Nicky's. We made our way to the back to find Caleb and Tyler, my heart fell slightly seeing that Reid was missing. "Hey you two!" I greeted Tyler and Caleb with a small smile.

"Hey guys." Tyler and Caleb said in unison.

Once Kate and Pogue sat down I asked. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Oh, yes a diet coke." Kate said but the others shook there heads.

"Ok I'll be right back." I said before walking through the crowd and over to the bar. "Nicky could I get two diet cokes!" I yell over the music.

"Sure thing." He said pouring two glass full of diet coke before setting them on the counter.

"Thanks!" I yell handing him the money and grabbing the drinks and made my way back to the table, when I got there I noticed that Reid was sitting at the table with the others talking to Caleb. "Hey." I said setting down the drinks and sat down in the only seat left which was between Caleb and Reid.

Reid's P.O.V.

I looked up when I heard her voice and smiled, "Hey." I greeted her.

"Didn't think you were coming." She said off handedly to me and I looked away.

'Did she not want me there?' I asked myself, "I'm going to go play pool." I told everyone and stood up and left them at the table, I reached the pool table glad to see that it was empty. I racked up the table and picked up the breaking Q stick, I was about to break when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bella.

"I didn't mean to imply that I didn't want you here Reid." She her warm brown eyes locking with mine.

"But do you want me here?" I asked turning my back to her and back to the table, I raised the Q and broke.

"Would I have let you touch me like you did today if I didn't want to be near you?" She asked her voice harder then usual.

Once again I stopped and turned to her, "No, your not like that." I reply honestly.

She stepped closer to me and I could feel a bit of heat for her body. "We need to talk Reid."

I smile slightly, "I figured that you would want to." I said unsurprised. "Tell the guys I'm driving you home.

"Alright." She said before walking over to the guys table and grabbing her coat and saying something to the others before walking back over to me.

I draped my arm around her shoulder as I lead her out of the bar and to my car, I opened the passenger door for her before running around the the drivers side door and getting in, staring the engine. I pulled away from Nicky's and drove down the street in the opposite direction of Spencer.

"The school is the other way." She told me.

"I know." I smirk and continue down the road.

"Are you going to take me out to the woods and kill me?" She asked sarcastically, I think I may be rubbing off on her.

"Damn, you ruined my plan." I tell her laughing. "I'm just talking us some where we can talk." 'Or make out.' I add mentally.

"Fine!"

We drove for a few minutes before we arrived at a cliff that over looked the Dells' and parked. "This is the famed Dells'." I announced.

"It's pretty." She said looking toward the water. "But we didn't come here for the view."

"No we didn't," I state calmly. "start talking."

"Reid, I'm not so girl that just goes around making out with random guys." She explains.

"I know that Bella." And I did really know that she wasn't a slut like most girls at Spencer.

"We can't do this any more, your a playboy and I have boyfriends, not bed buddies." She stated not looking at me but out the window.

I thought for a moment, did I really want to lose her? See her be with some other guy? Could I stand her being with anyone but me? The answer to all the above 'Hell no!'. I've been taking risks all my life why not this one. "I could be your boyfriend."

"Reid, you and I both know you can't." Bella told me as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bella, I would rather be with you and only you than see you with some guy that doesn't treat you as good as I would." I proclaimed.

"I don't want to force you into anything that your not ready for." She said turning and looking at me.

"Your not. I feel things for you that I have never felt before, I want you, just you." I told her feeling bold.

"We...we can try." She answered.

I smiled broadly and leaned over and planted a white hot kiss on her pink lips, her hands went in to my hair holding me to her. She tasted like mint and something else sweet I couldn't identify, I deepened the kiss slipping my tongue in to her mouth and tangled my tongue with hers. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and pulled her closer and my other hand went in to her soft brown hair. Her fingers gripped my hair and she moaned slightly in to my mouth and I felt proud that I could make her moan. I pulled back from the kiss and before she could even open her eyes and moved my lips to her neck and began to suck, lick and kiss the soft flesh.

"Reid!" She moaned clutching my hair tighter.

This only encouraged me, I found her pulse point and began to suck making sure to leave and mark so the world would know she was mine. She wiggled herself so much she ended up in my lap, which I didn't mind, I pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes. "I think I'm going to like this boyfriend thing if I get to do that whenever I want!"

She laughed. "Just don't try that with any other girl and we will be fine."

"No other girl but you." I replied before kissing her again, I flicked my tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth to me and our tongues fought again.

Bella's P.O.V.

God, he tastes like sweet tea and his tongue fought with mine and I couldn't help but moan again. I rested one hand on his hard chest over his heart and the other went back in to his hair. "We kissed furiously for a few minutes before pulling away.

Reid looked at the dash and groaned, "It's 11.37 you want me to take you back to the dorm?" He asked his breath heavy.

"Yes, I think that would be good." I told him even though I would rather stay where I was forever.

When we arrived at the school Reid and I got out of his sliver Benz and made our way to the dorm building. Reid's arm was around my waist and I was leaning in to him, liking the feeling of his body against mine.

"So how am I doing with this boyfriend thing?" He asked as we walked through the door.

"You've only been my boyfriend for like 20 minutes!" I told him rolling my eyes.

"Yes that's true but I've never had a girlfriend before so this is a record." He replied smirking that adorable smirk of his.

"Your doing great Reid." I said humoring him as we came to my stop.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked pulling me closer.

"Reid." I began but he cut me off.

"Just to talk." He said and I looked at him sceptically, "And maybe make out a little." he added.

I rolled my eyes again and laughed, "Only for a little." I tell him I turned to my door and unlocked it before walking in with Reid behind me. I walked over to my bed and layed down on the side and Reid layed beside me. "Comfy?"

"Yes, very. Come down here." He said pulling me down beside him.

I lay there beside him my head on his shoulder, "It's been a long day." I said yawning.

Reid's P.O.V.

"Yes it has but you have to agree that it has been a good day." I said waiting for her to reply when she didn't I looked down to see her sleeping. I smiled and began to play with her hair I felt content.

TBC 

GOD THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. You what in your pants?

Reid's P.O.V

An annoying, high pitched noise, was what I woke up to, it was odd because Tyler's alarm _always_ plays music. I reached out and swatted my hand hitting button after button until it finally shut off, after the blasted thing was off I opened my eyes and noticed that I was not in my own room, but Kate's and Bella's room. I wondered why I was there and then the memory's of last night came back to me and I smiled; I looked down to see that I was spooning Bella and my arm was wrapped tightly around her waist; god she was beautiful and she was mine; I didn't want to get up but I knew we had to go to class. "Bella,...Bella wake up." I whisper in her ear.

She groaned and rolled over, wrapping an arm around my chest, "Reid..." she moaned in her sleep.

Hearing my name fall from her lips in that way sent blood rushing from my head to by 'lower region's', "Oh god." I muttered, swallowing hard. "Bella wake up." I say louder.

Her eye's fluttered open and she looked up at me and jumped slightly, "God...Reid what are you doing here?" she asked.

I chuckled. "We both fell asleep last night remember?" I asked with a raised brow.

The memory of last night seemed to come back to her as her eyes went wide, "Yes." she said blushing. I smirked; I love it when she blushes, it makes her seem so innocent. "Get out of my bed! We have to get changed and get to class." She ordered.

"I never thought that you would telling me to get out of your bed." I said smirking even more before rolling over and ending up on top of her.

"Reid...we have class." She said, her breath heavy.

"It's only seven; we have lots of time to get ready, but right now I wanna have some fun." I say before leaning down and kissing her pulse point, which was very sensitive. I felt her body relax, I love the way she just melts under my lips and my touch. She brought her hands to to my hair like the night before but this time she pulled my face away from her neck, I thought she was going to stop me but she didn't she pulled my head up and pressed her lips to mine. She kissed me passionately and I kissed her back with just as much passion I had been braced on my elbows but I wanted to touch her so - badly- I braced my self on my right elbow using the other hand to run down her shoulder and to her jean covered thigh I grabbed it and pulled it around my waist as I ground my hips into her smaller one's. She gasped in to my mouth and I pulled away to see her face.

"Reid." My name fell from her lips as soon as I had stopped kissing her.

"Yes." I asked grinding hips into hers again.

"I...you...god." She wasn't able to string together a sentence and I wasn't doing that much. I wonder what would happen if I touched her 'down there'?

I leaned down and kissed her again and continued to grind into her as we kissed this went on for about five minutes and I knew if I didn't stop that I was going to cum in my pants like a 12 year old boy, but I didn't want to stop I never wanted to stop. I continued to grind into her becoming more erratic with my movement. Her hands and moved from my head and were now on my hips but they began to move...down; she gripped my ass and pulled into hers hard. I ripped my mouth away from hers and lean into the crook of her neck, "Fuck Bella." I yell into her neck as I cum in my pants I lay on top of her limp but not crushing her. I can't believe I just let her do that to me, she made me lose control so quickly.

"Reid? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asked sounding so concerned.

I groaned and rolled off of her, "You didn't hurt me; you just made me a little to happy." I say to her my breath slowing.

She turned her body to face me, "What's wrong with being happy? How can you be to happy?" she question's.

'Fuck, she's going to be the death of me.' "You really have no clue do you?" I asked looking down at the wet spot that had formed in the front of my jeans.

She looks down following my eye line and turns red.

Bella's P.O.V.

As we kissed he grabbed my thigh and brought it around his slim hip and pushed his hips into my hips, like when we were dancing except this was harder. Gos it felt so good I had never felt anything like this before.

"Reid." I moaned when his moved his lips from mine.

"Yes." he asked grinding his hips into mine again.

"I...you...god." I chocked out I couldn't think properly.

He kept kissing me and grinding into me and all I felt was pleasure his body against mine was amazing and I felt so alive. My hands and moved from from his soft hair down his back to his hips I couldn't help it my hands moved with out a though to his butt and I gripped it He began to move faster before pulling his mouth away from mine and moved to the crook of my neck.

"Fuck Bella." He yell into my neck.

"Reid? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked, not knowing what was wrong he was limp on top of me.

He rolled off of me, "You didn't hurt me; you just made me a little to happy." he tells me.

I turn to face him, "What's wrong with being happy? How can you be to happy?" I asked not understanding.

"You really have no clue do you?" He asks me looking down.

I look to where he is looking and see a big wet spot in the front of his jeans and feel my face grow hot. "You...you ejaculated in you pants!" I gasp out.

He laughs, like this is funny. "Don't be so proper, and yes I came in my pants but only because you grabbed my ass."

I had never made a guy...do _that_ before with me, this was so new. "Oh...ok... you should go get changed and ready for class Reid." I tell him.

He sat up and looked down at me. "Are you mad about this." He gestured to his pants.

I sit up as well, "No. It's just no guy has ever done that...at least while thinking about me." I told him. He laughed again, what was wrong with him!

"Baby, I'm sure that lots of guys have masturbated to you face and body." He says still laughing.

"Have you?" I ask feeling confident.

He leans in and his lips are on my ear. "Does it turn you on to know I have?" He asked.

I was shocked not by what he said but by the fact he was right it did turn me on. "You have to go get ready." I say pushing him away.

"Looks like I got my answer." He said as he stood, "I'll see you in class." He said before walking out the door.

I fell back on my bed with a sigh.

TBC...

I know long time no update but I have a reason **I'm now a MOMMY!** I had a baby girl in July she is beautiful! She has kept me busy but I'm back know.! **Check out what Bella looks like on my profile there is a link. thanks to all that reviewed my last chap!**


	14. Girlfriend Part l

_He leans in and his lips are on my ear. "Does it turn you on to know I have?" He asked._

_I was shocked not by what he said but by the fact he was right it did turn me on. "You have to go get ready." I say pushing him away._

_"Looks like I got my answer." He said as he stood, "I'll see you in class." He said before walking out the door._

_I fell back on my bed with a sigh._

I got up a few minutes later and turned on my cd player and Busted 'Loner In Love' began to play, I loved this song, I began to sing along with the music. A knock in my door interrupted my singing, I walked over to the door and opened it to find Reid on the other side. "What are you doing back here?" I asked.

He didn't say anything but leaned in and kissed me roughly his teeth scratching and bruising my lips, before he pulled away. "See you later!" He said turning away and walking back down the hall leaving me dazed in my door way.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked myself aloud reaching a hand up and touching my abused lips. That kiss had felt so different from the others we had shared. The kiss had not been passionate as the others or gentle, it had been rough and almost pain full.

**Reids P.O.V. Same time**

I walked into Tyler's and my dorm after leaving Bella's room, pants still wet. I look around the room and see Tyler putting on his school shirt, "Hey Ty'!" I greet my bestfriend.

"Well, well, well look who's back. Where were you all night?" Ty' asked me with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Stop that," I order," I smirk, not you baby boy." I pull off my shirt from the night before and begin to change into my school uniform.

"What did you and Bella do all night?" Ty' asked suggestively.

I roll my eyes and for the first time in forever I do not with to lie or embellish what happened last night. "Nothing I just feel asleep with my girlfriend; is that a crime?" I asked, making sure to use the word 'girlfriend', it felt good to say that Bella was my girlfriend.

"_Girlfriend_!" Tyler yelled, his face what the funniest, fucking thing I've ever seen.

"Yes girlfriend Tyler." I reply, as I finish dressing.

"Wow. That's wow." Tyler mumbled astounded.

"I know man, I know." I shook my head this was all a little surreal. "Come on baby boy, we gottta get some food."

"Sure man." Ty' replied before he and I left the dorm in search of food.

TBC...

**What do you think good, bad? Want more? REVIEW!**

**Note: Looking for a beta reader for this fic if interested please contact me.**


	15. Girlfriend Part ll

**A/N: Still looking for a beta reader for this fic if interested please PM me! Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I watch as Reid left Isabella's room, taking note that the front of his pants had a wet stain on them. I raised an eye brow, either she hand poured water on him, he pissed himself, or he came in his pants; I think it's the latter. I waited until I was sure he was gone, before using to make myself look like the light blond haired, 'Son of Ipswitch'; I just wanted a taste, to see what she was like, what had one of the biggest playboys in the school whipped. I walked to her door and knocked.

The door opened and Isabella stood in front of me, "Reid what are you going back here?" she asked, her tone was one of surprise.

I didn't speak, I leaned in and kissed her hard, my hand on the back of her head preventing her from pulling away. I let my lips move against hers, my teeth scraping her soft lips before I pulled away, I licked my lips before letting her head go. "See you later!" I said before walking away. I had to admit she tasted good.

(A/N: I didn't think anyone got that when "Reid" came back to kiss her one last time in the last chapter it was chase so I decided to put this little P.O.V. in.)

Bella's P.O.V.

I was just finishing getting dressed as someone knocked on my door; I walked out of the small washroom room, and into mine and Kate's bedroom before opening the door. "Hey Kate!" I greeted my only girl friend.

"Don't you, 'Hey Kate' me, what happened last night after you left with Reid?" Kate asked, as she walked past me and sat on her small bed.

"Why did you knock?" I asked, ignoring her question...for now.

"I forgot my key. Now answer my question missy!" She ordered, as a determined look crossed her face.

I roll my eyes', "Reid and I talked and figured out where we stand." I told her with a smile.

She look at me, "And you stand where?" Kate asked looking frustrated.

I giggled. "He's now my boyfriend." I told her.

Kate jumped up off her bed and rushed over to where I stood by the door and hugged me tightly, I couldn't breath. "Oh my god! This is great! You and Reid!" She screamed in my ear.

"Can't breath, Kate." I said, being overly dramatic, she left me go but kept the huge smile on her face.

"This is amazing! Ok let me get dressed and then _we_ can go fine _our men_." She said before running of to the washroom.

It took her forever, to get ready but 40 minutes later we walked out of our dorm and and walk across campus, to the cafeteria. We spotted the boys at our usual table and Kate dragged me over.

"Hello boys." She said smiling a creepy little smile, that kinda scared me.

"Just sit down Kate." I told her knowing her, and knowing she was about to say something that would embarrass me. I sat down and pulled her in the seat beside me.

"Hey baby." Rogue smiled at Kate and leaned over the table and kissed her.

I smiled at Reid, who was sitting across from me.

"Reid don't you, what to give your girlfriends a good morning kiss?" I heard Kate say.

"Reid and girlfriend in the same sentence thats funny." Caleb said laughing and Pogue laughed as well.

I looked at Reid and bit my bottom lip, "Umm guys." I said getting their attention.

"Ya Bella?" Caleb asked, being the leader he is.

"Me and Bella are going out now." Reid told them for me.

Tyler did not look shocked but Caleb and Pogue look floored. I began to laugh, as I saw the looks on their face. "You guys ok?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Congratulation." Caleb said, his expression still one of shock.

Pogue nodded, "Ya, that's great guys."

"God is it really shocking?" Reid asked them, he look annoyed.

"Yes!" The other 'Son's Of Ipswitch' and Kate said without hesitation.

"Oh fuck off." Reid said glaring at them, making me smile and shake my head.

TBC...

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	16. Bella, Caleb Girlfriend?

**A/N: Still looking for a beta reader for this fic if interested please PM me! Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter!**

Bella's P.O.V.

After breakfast the boys went off to their morning swim practice and I get stuck with Kate, yay me...not!

"I hate you Kate; did you have to make sure everyone knows were dating?" I asked, ok so I really don't hate her but gods she can be annoying.

"Oh shut up, you love me and you know it." She said with one of her huge smiles.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I don't hate you. Besides the look on their face when I said, I was going out with Reid, oh god Caleb's face was the one that was the funniest." I said with a laugh.

"Oh I know, I just wished I had a camera when you told them. By the way you two look soooo cute together." Kate said her voice sickly sweet during the last part of the sentence.

Sara's P.O.V.

I was back a Spencer, It had been two months since I had last seen this place and the people with in, people being one person in particular...Caleb Danvers. When I left I thought it was the right thing to do to get away from all the insane drama, but now I just regret it, regret leaving Caleb, Kate and the others. I walked down the hall toward the dorm I had once shared with Kate; the door was not closed and I could hear Kate's voice, I was about to knock when I heard a sentence that stopped me dead.

"Fine I don't hate you. Besides the look on their face when I said, I was going out with...Caleb...that was the funniest." Said a female voice.

"Oh I know, I just wished I had a camera when you told them. By the way you too look soooo cute together." I heard Kate say.

He had moved on so quickly? Did he ever care for me at all? I turned around and walked back to my new dorm I shared with some perky chick.

It was now 8:48 a.m. and class was about to start and I groaned, I had class with 'The Son's' and Kate. I walked in the the English class and Kate and 'The Son's' with a girl, who had Caleb's arm over her shoulder, laughing.

I walked over to the group, "Hey guys." I greeted, my former friends.

Most of the group turned to face me but the girl, with Caleb's arm around her, didn't seem to hear.

"Sara..." My name fell from Caleb's lips.

"Oh Sara, hey." Pogue said, he didn't sound happy to see me, infact none of them did, not even Kate.

"Sara?" I heard the new girl say.

"What Caleb didn't tell you about me, I'm his ex-girlfriend." I said to the girl, my voice bitter, he didn't even tell her about me? 

She shot me a look, "No I know how you are, you're the girl who left a guy who cared about you a lot, because you couldn't handle a little drama." She spat at me while rubbing Caleb's back with her hand.

"Bella..." Caleb started to say but was cut off bye - the last person I thought I would see defending Caleb- Reid.

"Caleb, man don't tell her not to say it she's right." He paused looking at me, "Sara you ran away from him and now you have the balls to come up and say 'hey' like nothing has happened." He finished the other's looking at him as if he had another head.

Ugh... this Bella girl didn't know that I was almost killed by the 'little drama'. I turned to her, "You have no idea what your talking about." I spat.

Caleb's jaw muscles flexed, "She knows _everything _Sara, she's been a good friend she had a right to know." he said not looking at me.

"Friend?" I scoffed, "I know you're dating her Caleb there's no need to hide it."

Bella's P.O.V.

"Hey guys." I heard someone say.

I wasn't really paying attention, until I heard Caleb.

"Sara..." Sara, I knew the name well, she was Caleb's ex, the girl who broke his heart, I could never understand how anyone could care about Caleb or any of the boys and leave them like they meant nothing.

"Oh Sara hey." Pogue said, I know he's still made at Sara for leaving Caleb.

"Sara?" I said out load by accident, why the hell was she back anyway?

"What Caleb didn't tell you about me, I'm his ex-girlfriend." The blond said, I didn't like the way she was talking to me, like I was below her.

I shot her a death glare, "No I know how you are, you're the girl who left a guy who cared about you a lot, because you couldn't handle a little drama." I said sharply, trying to comfort Caleb by rubbing his back.

"Bella..." Caleb started, he was going to scold me I know it.

"Caleb, man don't tell her not to say it she's right." Oh my god, Reid, my Reid was speaking up for Caleb. "Sara you ran away from him and now you have the balls to come up and say 'hey' like nothing has happened." Reid finished giving me a look, I now understood way he was defending Caleb, because he would never want me to do what she did.

She looked at me, "You have no idea what your talking about." she hissed.

Caleb's tensed beside me, "She knows _everything _Sara, she's been a good friend she had a right to know." he said.

"Friend?" Sara scoffed, "I know you're dating her Caleb there's no need to hide it."

"Dating," Reid laughed, "You think Bella's dating Caleb." He was laughing like crazy.

I rolled my eye, "Caleb and I are friends we're not dating!" I told her.

"I heard you and Kate talking about it this morning, you said you we're going out with Caleb." She told me with a huff.

"Sara, Bella and I are not together, never have, never will be." Caleb said he seemed amused my the thought.

"Plus if Caleb touched her like that her boyfriend would kick his ass." Reid said with a smirk, before grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, "Right babe?"

I laughed and smiled up at Reid, "Right." I said before kissing him on the cheek as the bell rang.

TBC>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

REVIEW!!


	17. Wits End

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I been having a hard time trying to finish this fic.

Reid smiled at Sara's shocked expression, "Bella is my girl." he said his arms still around me.

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Take your seats the bell has rung!" The Prof. yelled at us.

"Sorry." I said pulling away from Reid and made my way to my assigned seat.

Caleb took his seat beside me and I looked over at him with concern; she had hurt him so much and now she was back. I watched him all through class and before I knew it class was over and the Prof. was dismissing us.

"Caleb are you ok?" I asked gathering my books.

He looked over at me with sadness in his eyes, he gave me a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"Caleb it's ok you know, to not be ok." I shot a glare at Sara before turning back to Caleb.

"Bella I know, but we all have bigger worries than Sara at the moment." He spoke, sounding like the leader he was.

I glanced sideways at Chase. "I guess we do."

The other 'Son's' and Kate joined us and Caleb and I stood.

Reid wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "Hey" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok, man" I heard Pogue ask Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "I'll be fine."

I saw Sara walk over to us and I wanted to rip out her stupid blond hair. "What do you want?" I spat; when had I become so mean?

She seemed to ignore me and turned to Caleb. "Can we talk?" She asked him.

"No." Caleb voice was cold and I was surprised.

"Caleb, baby please." She begged.

"I think he said no and he's not your baby." Pogue said holding Kate in much the same way that Reid was holding me.

She looked at from Caleb to Pogue with a hurt expression before turning and walking away.

"We sound get to class." I said breaking the silence.

"We got swim practice." Tyler stated.

Kate kissed Pogue on the cheek before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Reid.

"Bye." I called.

Kate and I walked to out next class with our arms linked and I wondered, for the first time, if I was a replacement for Sara.

"Can't believe that she actually came back." Kate's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Neither can I." I agreed, after hurting so many people why come back.

"Do you think Caleb's really ok?" She asked as we continued to walk.

I shrugged. "I think that he's trying to be."

Sara came up to us. "Kate can we maybe talk after class?" She asked; she didn't seem to get that she wasn't wanted.

"Sara I don't know why you came but you really should have stayed gone." Kate stepped around her and walk passed her.

"I really can't remember why I was friends with her." She commented.

"She must have been different when you knew her." I put my hands around her shoulder and hugged her.

We arrived at our next class and took our seats.

"Hello girls!" Chase greeted us.

"Why don't you just go to hell!" I hissed, I was at my wits end.

Within seconds his face was only inches away from mine, "If I go to hell, I plan on taking the Sons of Ipswich with me."

My face pinched tightly "I hate you."

"You say the sweetest things."He said before pulling back.

TBC.......

Hope you guy like this chappy next one soon to come.


	18. Kill Him

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I got crazy writes block with this story!**

That day after school I sat on my bed in the room I shared with Kate, thinking about Reid's acention in 2 days, I was starting to get really worried, Chase could end up killing Reid and I don't know what I would do if Reid was dead. I haven't known Reid and the sons long but I was falling for Reid hard and the other sons and Kate had become like family to me, people I knew that would never let me down, that would just be there for me as I would be there for them.

"Bella!" The voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Reid standing at my door. "Hey! When did you get here? " I asked.

He walked over and sat down beside me and smiled. "A minute or two ago, you were thinking pretty hard, having naughty thoughts about yours truly?" He asked wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

I laughed, "No and even if I was I would not be telling you." I felt less depressed just being with him.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into his hard chest. "You doing ok?" he asked softly.

"Do I not seem Ok?" I asked leaning in to him even more feeling comforted by his closeness.

"When I came in you looked worried." Reid commented as he rested his chin in the top of my head.

"Just thinking about your brithday, Chase and all that stuff." I told him grabbing his hands and lacing our fingers, I noted how much longer his fingers were than mine.

"We will all be just fine." He sounded so sure and I wouldn't help but believe him.

I sighed. "Ya."

Reid leaned down and kissed me. "I missed that."

"Missed it so much that 30 seconds after you left this morning you had to come back for more." I giggled.

"Bella, baby after I left this morning I never came back the next time I saw you was in the cafeteria with the guys." Reid said looking confused.

I sat up and turned toward him, "Yes you did you came back and kissed me."

Reid's P.O.V.

"Missed it so much that 30 seconds after you left this morning you had to come back for more." She laughed softly.

I thought about what she had just said and was beyond confused. "Bella, baby after I left this morning I never came back the next time I saw you was in the cafeteria with the guys"

She let go of me and turned so she was facing me "Yes you did you came back and kissed me." she said.

My mind was racing and my heart was thumping. "Bella you need to tell me everything I did when I came back." I told her finding it hard to speak.

"You knocked on the door and I opened it and kissed me and them you left, you didn't say anything." She now looked confused as well.

"Son of a bitch!" I spat out.

"Bella it wasn't me...it must have been Chase." I would kill the son of a bitch for touching my girl.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked her eyes were wide and fearful.

"It would not be the first time he has taken one of our forums; Bella all he did was kiss you right nothing else, right?" I prayed that was all he did.

"He kissed me that's all." Her eyes were now full of tears and I hated Chase more than I ever had before.

"He's dead, I'm going to kill him." I muttered, clenching my fists.

"Why would he do this?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I really don't know." I said pulled her in to my arms and hugged her tight to me.

The door opened and Kate and Pogue walked in holding hands acting like a love sick couple.

"Hey guys." Pogue nodded.

"Hey man." I let go of Bella and stood.

"Can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked him.

He look at me for a second before nodding. "Ya sure man."

TBC............


	19. It Begins With a Kiss

_"Can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked him._

_He look at me for a second before nodding. "Ya sure man." _

Pogue and I walked out in to the hall and I closed the door behimd us, before turning to my brother.

"We need to call a meeting at the coloniy house." I tried to keep my voice calm but all I wanted to do was go after Chase and kill him with my bare hands.

Pogue loooked down at my clenched hands. "Ok, now you wanna tell me whats pissed you off?" He asked.

"He fucking touched her." I hissed out.

"Man you have to be more spacific." Pogue told me.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed. "Chase used to look like me and fucking kissed Bella." I explained.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"Is she alright?" He was concerned, I knew that he and the other guys thought if Bella as some one that needed to be protected, a sister, a friend.

"She's fine, for the most part a bit shaken up." I told him.

"I'll tell Caleb and Ty' to meet us at the house at 7 tonight." Pogue nodded.

"Ok." I sighed.

He patted my back, "It will be ok."

"Once Chase is six feet under." I spat with anger.

Pogue didn't agree or disagree but simply walked away. "See you tonight."

I took a breath before walking back in to Bella's room.

"Did Pogue go?"Kate asked.

"Ya, he needed to talk to Caleb and Tyler." I told her.

"Are you going too?" Bella asked, looking at me, her eyes slightly watery.

"Ya," I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright baby."

"Don't do anything stupid Reid." She whipsered.

"Stupid, me? Never!" I smiled and she smiled gently back at me.

"Bye Reid." She said softly.

"Bye babe." I turned back to the door. "Bye Kate." I said openning the door and walking out.

Bella's P.O.V.

"What's wrong with Reid?" Kate asked

I sniffled. "Chase used to look like Reid and kissed me."

Kate's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked her voice full of concern.

I shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess. It's just beyond creepy, you know." Truth I had no clue how I felt about the whole situation it was weird and I was freaked out but I knew that Reid would do everything in his power to make sure it never happened again.

TBC........

Sorry for the shortness guys!


	20. PLEASE

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and me sat around the fire in the colony house, we had only just arrived and I was itching to tel them what the son of a bitch had done to my Bella.

"Read you want to tell us whats up or just glare at the fire?" Caleb asked using his 'I'm the leader' voice.

"I was talking with Bella this afternoon and found out that Chase," I spat his name as if it were poison. "used to look like me and put his mother fucking hands on my girl." I told Tyler and Caleb as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

Caleb looked...well pissed, his jaw set as I spoke.

"How...what did he do to her?" Tyler asked, even 'Baby Boy' was mad.

"He kissed her, noting else but it's enough for me to want him dead." I hissed out, running a hand through my hair.

"He's right Caleb, you know that, he could have done more harm then just a kiss, something has to be done." Pogue said backing me up.

Caleb nodded, "Is she ok?" He asked

"She was freaked out but other then that fine." I told him.

"We go after him, tomorrow night before you ascend." He said looking around to the other members of The Covenant.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Until then I suggest that neither Kate or Bella are left alone." Caleb stated.

"Fuck." Pogue cursed, looking to me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "Kate had a study group meeting tonight it stated like 20 minutes ago, Bella's alone." He told me.

"Shit." I said getting up quickly and ran up the stairs and out of the house before anyone could say another word.

Same time Bella's dorm room

Kate had just left for some study thing and I was laying on my bed, half day dreaming and half doing my homework. I looked at the clock, Reid's birthday was in roughly 34 hours. I finish my Trig and my English before I heard a knock on the door. I slid off the bed before walking over and opening it.

I smiled seeing Reid, he seemed to have the ability to put a smile on my face every time I saw him.

"Hey." I said opening the door and letting him walk in before closing it behind him.

"What are you up to?" He asked looking at my bed that was covered in books.

I shrugged. "Homework, someone has been keeping me busy." I said, looking pointedly at him.

He smirked. "You like me keeping you busy, baby."

'Cocky' I thought walking over to him and rapping my arms around his chest. "I do; how was you meeting with the boys?" I asked into his chest.

He seemed to think for a moment. "It was fine." He said, making me think that it was not 'fine'.

I felt his hand on my chin tipping my head up and a moment later his lips met mine roughly, rougher then my Reid ever had been. Chase the name sent shivers down my spine.

I tried to push the fake Reid away but he wasn't moving, he kept his lips on mine, his teeth scarping my lips and his tongue forcing it's way past them and in to my mouth. I did the only thing I could think of, I bit down.

"Bitch!" He yelled pulling his mouth away from mine but his arms still had me in a steal grip.

"Chase let me go." I yelled, struggling to get out of his arms.

He let me go for a fraction of a second before shoving me back, causing me to fall on to the bed and a second later he was on top of me his weight pinning my legs and his hands hold my arms, preventing me from hitting him.

"Figured it out, huh? Smart girl." He laughed transforming back in to his own body.

I looked up at him with what I am sure was a horrified expression. " Please let me go." I begged.

"Mm you begging is like music to my ears. Tell me do you beg for Reid's cock like that?" He asked looking down at me with cold, expressionless eyes.

I wanted to slap him. "No, I don't...I've never..."I shuddered trailing off.

His eyes flashed with something to quick for me to tell what it was. "A virgin? I find it hard to believe."

I clenched my small fists. "Get off me and get your hands off me you monster." I yelled.

He laughed again. "Would you rather I looked like him, you didn't seem to fight as much."

"You not Reid, you could never be him." I spat, as he changed his from and once again looked like my Reid.

"I sound like him, look like him; I wonder if I could fuck you like he does." His eyes flashed for a moment and he moved his hands from my arms but I was still unable to use them, he must have used his power to to hold me in place. His hands went to the front of my shirt and ripped it open sending buttons flying all over the room.

"Stop! Please Stop!" I yelled out, tears escaping my eyes.

The fake Reid smiled. "We will see just how much of a virgin you are Bella." he moved his hands down to my skirt and slid underneath it.

"Chase please you don't what to do this, please stop." I cried as I felt his had reach my underwear.

He laughed again and moved his head down to my chest and began to nip at my breasts as his fingers found there way into my vagina.

"Hmm so you are a virgin, pity, I don't plan on being gentle." He stated as his fingers stabbed in and out of my opening.

Tears were falling faster than before and I was now sobbing. "Stop please, Please don't do this!" I screamed out.

Reid P.O.V

I had driven like a mad man to get back to the dorm, with Caleb in the back seat telling me to be careful. I jumped out of the hummer not even bothering to close the door and ran in to our dorm building, the boys hot on my heals. I soon was a few feet from the door when I heard her.

"Stop please, Please don't do this!" My Bella screamed, her voice full of fear.

TBC...


	21. The aftermath Part 1

_Reid P.O.V_

_I had driven like a mad man to get back to the dorm, with Caleb in the back seat telling me to be careful. I jumped out of the hummer not even bothering to close the door and ran in to our dorm building, the boys hot on my heals. I soon was a few feet from the door when I heard her._

_"Stop please, Please don't do this!" My Bella screamed, her voice full of fear. _

I kicked the door in and looked at the scene before my eyes and what I saw froze me completely; I, or at least Chase in my from, was on top of Bella, her shirt was ripped open and his hands were all over her one was even completely gone from site under her skirt.

I felt my body surge with power and my hands thrust forward sending an energy ball at Chase. The energy ball hit him in the chest throwing him off Bella but he was up with in seconds of being hit.

"I'll be see you and your girl real soon Reid." Chase said smiling before disappearing in to the night.

I felt someones hands on my shoulders trying to keep me calm and I watched as Tyler walked over to Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

Chase was off me and a moment later Tyler appeared in front of me.

"Bella?" I heard him call though his voice should odd like he was miles away.

I fumbled with my hands trying to close my ripped top, trying to preserve what modesty I had left, I felt sick and as though his hands were still on my skin.

"Bella!" He called again and reached out to touch my face.

I jumped back and let out a small scream and my body shook with fear, I was scared of sweet, kind, Baby Boy, what was wrong with me.

He yanked his hand back as if he had been burned. "Bella we don't want to hurt you, we are here to help." he told me his voice sounded strained.

Reid's P.O.V.

I struggled to calm down as I watch her cower away from Tyler, afraid of his touch.

"I'm calm." I told Pogue and Caleb, who were still holding my shoulders.

"You sure?" Pogue asked.

I nodded and they let go of me. "Tyler back off her." I said to him.

Tyler walked back over to where Pogue and Caleb stood and I took a few steps closer to Bella until I was in front of her bed.

"Bella, baby it's me Reid, I'm not Chase." I spoke using a calm, gentle voice I didn't even know I had.

She looked up at me and her eyes meet mine, I could see a large bruise forming on the right side if her face, her cheeks were tear stained, she looked so...broken.

"Reid?" She asked hesitantly as she finally seemed to take in the fact that the guys and I were in the room.

"It's me." I said sitting in the edge of the bed slowly in an effort not to scare her more than she already was.

I wasn't expecting what happened next she through herself in to my arms and clung to me, her head buried in my neck, I could feel her tears on my neck slowly I rapped my arms around her and held her gently.

"He...he..." She cried in to my neck, her body shaking.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok. I got you baby and he's never going to hurt you again." I said looking over her shoulder and locked eyes with Caleb as I spoke, he knew Chase would be dead the second I saw him.

"I'm so sorry." I hear her say into my neck.

I pull back and look in to her tear filled eyes. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do a damn thing wrong."

She shook her head. "He was you and I let him in, I let him kiss me before I realized he wasn't you." She told me her voice full of shame.

I was pissed, I didn't understand why she was apologizing for being tricked and almost raped.

"Bella, you have got nothing to be sorry for this is all on Chase, he should never have come after you like that, he's a fucking animal and this is all on him you did _nothing _wrong Bells." Tyler said angrily and the boys nodded agreeing.

TBC...


	22. The aftermath Part 2

I looked over at the guys and gave them a nod in thanks, before looking back and Bella; I knew I needed to get her out of here it wasn't safe here and I highly doubted that she actually still wanted to be in the room where that son of a bitch attacked her.

"You guys want to give us a little time alone, we will most likely go to my house." I told my brothers still holding Bella to my chest.

The seemed slightly hesitant at my request but the all gave slight nods before quietly filing out of Bella's room, Tyler paused slightly and used to fix the door I had busted minutes before.

"Baby..are you hurt...do you need anything?" I asked rubbing her back softly in an effort to calm her sobs.

"...I just want to wash him off me, I want to sit in scalding, hot bath until I can't feel his hands on my body anymore." She told me, her voice timid and weak.

"Ok, baby. I will take you to my house, my parents are out of town and you can rest, take a bath and be safe there. Ok?" I half asked and half stated.

She nodded making no effort to get off of the bed.

"I am going to pack you a bag, Ok." I said slipping her out of my arms and walking over to her dresser and pulling a big purse/over night bag off of it, I grabbed a little over everything pj's, pants, tee's, bras and panties, it was odd going through her panties and bras and feeling nothing but a hell of a lot of guilt, sadness and a lot of rage; damn Chase Collins to the pits of Hell.

"Ok, baby, you are all packed do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" I asked not knowing if it would be ok for me to touch her.

"...could you carry me? I don't think I can walk right now." Her voice sounded meek and soft as if she were afraid to speak.

"I am here for you babe, whatever you need, whenever you need it." I told her walking over and picking her up bridal style. It took some manoeuvring but 30 silent minutes later we arrived at my house.

I carried her up the stairs and in to my room and set her gently on the bed. "Do you want to rest or take a bath?" I asked.

"Bath please." She pleaded.

I nodded quickly walking over to the bathroom that was in my room and opened the door, quickly walking over to the tub, turning on the water and fiddled with the temperature till it was hot but not too hot and then poured some shower gel in to make it some what of a bubble bath.

I walked back out to the bedroom and looked at Bella sitting on the bed, the bruises on her body seemed to be getting darker by the minute.

"Do you...do you want me to help you in to the tub?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up at me and simply nodded. "Please, if that's ok?"

I looked down at her and reached out and placing my hand on her cheek and rubbing my thumb over her cheekbone. "I will do anything for you, baby." I told her and I truly meant it.

She raised her arms up, I carefully picked her up and carried her in to the bedroom, she clung to me and I smiled softly. Once we entered the bathroom I set her down on the ledge of the tub.

"Your cloths um do you want me to help take them off or?" I asked looking at her torn clothing.

She looked down at herself and nodded. "Please." She whispered.

I slowed helped her pull of her ripped shirt and then her skirt leaving her in only her bra and underwear; I had imagined seeing her like this but not after her almost being raped, I always though that this would be something good for her that I would make her feel sexy and loved but Chase seemed to have ruined that for us.

"Reid...could you turn around for a second." She asked me and I turned my back to her giving her some privacy, a few seconds later I heard the water in the tub shift.

"You can look." She said.

I turned back to her to see her in the tub covered with the bubbles and I smiled a little at her before sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Reid." She looked back at me.

"Ya?" I asked.

She placed one of her hands on mine. "Thank you for saving me."

I brought her hand up and kissed it. "I'll always save you, Bella."

TBC...


End file.
